Bring your pet to school day
by Invader Xi
Summary: Zim Sighed at the thought of bringing Gir and Mini Moose to school the next day.  Zim walked in the door of his house. Mini Moose was sitting with Gir eating Taco's  "Mini Moose, Follow me into the lab, Time to get you a Costume!" Said Zim    NO ROMANCE,


**A/N: Me: Hello :D This is my First Recreational Writing piece and First fan fic, So no Trolling please Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, If I did I would put it back on the air and make new episodes. IZ is owned by some one that is NOT me :D**

* * *

"**AHHHHH**" screamed Gir and Zim as they Started Falling toward the ground in the voot Cruiser. MANUAL CONTROLS ACTIVE Said the Voot s On board computer in a deep voice.  
Zim quickly grabbed at the controls (while Gir was still screaming and grabbing his antenna) and flew the crashing voot towards the roof of his house. He landed and jumped out of the Voot. Gir jumped out as well and ran down from the roof into the living room, he was still screaming as he went. Mini Moose Squeaked at Gir, "Helllooooooooooooo Mini Moose :D me and Mastah where flying in the ship-a-ma-Bobbi when a bee flew into us and made us crash and Mastah flew us home." Mini Moose looked at Gir like he had the best time in the world. Gir just went to the kitchen and got a Poop Soda. Zim walked in and Mini Moose squeaked a Hello at Zim and he responded with a grunt of recognition. Zim was thinking about that Bee, Ooh that horrible bee. When I dispose of these FFFFILTHY Humans, I will Get that bee he thought. as he wondered into the living room, he saw Gir watching the angry monkey show. Zim pulled an Irken Licking Stick from his pocket and put it in his mouth. He walked over to the toilet and and said "COOMMPUTER! Take me to the lab!" "YES SIR" Said the computer. As they he went down, Zim thought about searching weaknesses about bee's. He Finally got to his lab, He just sat down and a computer and Started his research.

**_About 10 minutes of research later_**

_**DING DONG  
**_Some one was at the door.

__"Hmmmmmm?" Said Zim in his over confident voice. He looked over at one of the many screens that surrounded him and saw that it was Dib. Zim Grumbled and stomped to the elevator. He put on his Contacts and Wig as he went up the elevator. When he got to the top floor, He stomped past Gir and Mini Moose to the door. Then He put his hand on the door to do the 1 way glass thing. He looked at Dib for second before opening the door What do you want now you Big headed Pig smelly! Said Zim. I saw yo- HAY, MY HEADS NOT BIG! Replied Dib Anyway, I saw your Ship get hit by a bee and start to crash. HOW CAN A BEE MAKE YOUR SHIP CRASH? HUH? HUH? ITS ALIEN, IT MUST BE ABLE TO WITH STAND MORE THAN THAT! Zim just yelled back THAT'S WHAT I WANTED YOU TO THINK! and slammed the door. when Zim turned around he saw Gir and Mini Moose watching the Angry Monkey show again. I hate that Monkey thought Zim.

_**The Next Day**_

Zim got ready for school. Making sure he had his things. Just before he left for school, he looked at Gir and Mini Moose and said Mini Moose your in charge. Don't open the door for ANYONE. Got it? Squeak Replied Mini Moose. Good said Zim as he left for school In Class Today We will be talking about the Romans and how they where all Destine to die. Said Ms Bitters in class today. Zim had just learned to Ignore her doomed speeches and if she asked a question, Just reply with, It was doomed and you will most likely get it right.  
At Lunch Zim Sat down at his usual table again. He started moving the horrible food with his spoon. Zim reached around to his Pak and grabbed an Irken Licking stick. If any one asked what it was, he could just say its a paddle-pop stick.  
Back In Class Ms Bitters was talking about doom again. Just like always. Zim decided to draw in his book. He started drawing him standing on top of the world with a small moon around the earth with Gir sitting down on it. It turned out that he was very good at drawing. Suddenly Ms Bitters appeared beside Zim saying ZIM stop drawing and pay attention! then she slithered back to the front of the room to talk about doom.

_**2:55pm**_

Much to my displeasure, Tomorrow it bring your Pets to school day. You need to bring your pets to class tomorrow. said Ms Bitters. Zim Sighed at the thought of bringing Gir and Mini Moose to school the next day.  
RINGGGG Just as everyone was leaving to go home, Dib smirked at Zim

_**Back At Home**_

Zim walked in the door of his house. Mini Moose was sitting with Gir eating Tacos with Mini Moose, Follow me into the lab, Time to get you a Costume! Said Zim

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what to make Mini Moose have as a costume yet, but I wouldn't Mind some Idea s. Also I need an excuse for him floating. and maybe a reason for him Squeaking. :D Also If there are any spelling Mistakes or gramma mistakes, Please tell me, I wrote this at about 1:00**

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R Please :D (No Flaming or Trolling, My First Fan Fic)**


End file.
